


feelings in too deep

by isxzusstars



Category: Free!
Genre: 80s AU, Bobby's in deep au, Dorks in Love, F/F, Family Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Isuzu and Gou are just a side couple, Letters, M/M, MomoTori, Teenage Dorks, momoai, they really want love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxzusstars/pseuds/isxzusstars
Summary: Momo receives a letter. For the first time in forever, he doesn't feel sleepy after reading it. He finds his heart skip a beat when he starts finding out more about the sender (and vice versa).An 80s au. (Also a Bobby's in deep au)
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Isuzu, Mikoshiba Momotarou/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	feelings in too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isuzu gives Momo a letter + the bad stench of the garage

**October 26**

**10:54 PM**

**The gloomy garage**

“Hey, lil' bro! A letter came, and it’s for you!” The teen boy looked up from the motor that he was fixing to find his older sister with her left hand holding a letter. Her neon nails gave a slight contrast to the white envelope that she was twirling around. 

The dark garage looked a little lighter now that she was here. Her warmness and excitement were heavily contagious. He couldn’t help but feel at least semi-content that some source of life was also here besides himself. What? You couldn’t blame him, he had been stuck in the garage for at least 5 hours and the smell of oil was permanently stuck in his nostrils. 

Fuck, the stench was horrid.

“Yeah okay just leave it on top of the toolbox over there.” His sweaty hand dismissing her statement (and the smell) and his eyes looked back at what he was doing. _What he was trying to do at least_. The engine for his motorcycle had broken down again, and he really needed to find a new one if he didn’t want to get any injuries next time he went on a ride.

“Is your love life finally getting along?” Her teasing grin went from ear to ear, which made him return the expression right back at her.

“Fuck off sis.” His love life was practically non-existent, a sad and miserable reality, but that’s just how it went. Isuzu sure did love to make fun of that though.

“Oh, how’s the motor coming along? I heard some grumbles from outside” 

Momo looked at the motor and took a deep sigh. It wasn’t that it was something too complicated, it just required his utmost focus and attention, and that normally spanned out way too quickly. Which didn’t really help in the long run, as he had been trying to fix his bike since 6:00 am sharp.

“It’s getting there but shit, I can’t do this properly without a screwdriver.” 

An obnoxious laugh was heard. Yes. Very funny sis, poor little brother did not use the most essential tool in his quest to fix the goddamn motor. Yes. Do laugh at the most funniest joke in town.

“Dumbass, don’t you need a screwdriver for this?” Her head shaking with her ear hoops following as if she knew anything about motorbikes.

Momo rolled his eyes. Typical. “Yeah, but remember, Gou took it to fix hers.”

Gou was a close friend of both. The purple reddish haired girl hanged out with them quite a ton. Mostly to hangout with Isuzu in her room and talk about whatever girls talk about these days, however, she also hanged out with Momo and both could talk about bikes all day long. She called Momo her favorite out of the three one time in the beginning of the school year. Because of that, Isuzu got a bit ruffled about it so now it's been a permanent phrase among the duo. 

And he had to admit, his siblings (including very much himself) were all smitten for her. What could he say? The girl was cute and had style.

A sharp and uncharacteristic hum came from his sister as a response. Momo thought she’d come up with another quirky line but instead, there was silence.

“Hmmm” Her attempt to fill the silence made Momo fear for what she’d say next. “The letter. Can I read it?”

No. No way in hell was she going to read any letter of his. She’d find some way to embarrass him and he did not want that. Not at 11:00 am. Nope.

Momo chuckled “I’d rather you not do that.”

He took the letter from her hands. The envelope had a colorful stamp and was quite thick in texture. Momo ripped the opening of the envelope and slid out the papers inside it. The contents were extended, and Momo was not sure if he wanted to read it. His eyes got rather tired when reading basically anything. He decided that he’d read it after and put the letter in his back pocket.

“Do you know who’s it from?” She asked, her eyes blinking with a slight tint of curiosity. Her eyes were yellowish with a shade of light orange, the eyelashes were short but slightly twirled. Momo realized that by looking at her face that his sister didn’t wear that much makeup. Which in the long run was inherently a good thing, as they wanted to save their money for when they were to move out. She was more boyish than most girls he had met. When they were kids he vividly remembered her wearing their older brother's hand-me-downs. That alone didn't make her seem boyish but, add that with an extremely bad chopped hair (an accident that 5-year-old Momo was reprimanded severely on) and so the nosey adults assumed that she didn't fit in with the other girls at the age of 7.

“No, not really” He looked at her once again then at his watch that he had neatly taken off beforehand and place on the broken chair next to him. “Didn’t Gou ask you to call her right about now?”

Isuzu gasped and nodded firmly. “Shit... I’m not entirely sure if she-”

The orange-haired girl looked like she needed to tell Momo something. Something somewhat important. Before she could say anything, however, a shout was heard from the house. It was quite loud and a good enough interruption for Isuzu to slightly jump in a startled manner. His sister glanced to the side, and Momo made a “Tsk”. 

_Again?_

His sister looked back at the motorcycle, her eyes hanging low.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Her voice now in a whisper, she feared their dad (and honestly, he understood her perfectly). He got easily angry, resorted to verbal abuse, and even going as far as beating their older brother after he told him he did not want to go to college.

Oh, how Momo wished his big brother were here. Seijuro was the bright one in the family. His brother was the toughest of the three and always stood up for his siblings. As of right now, his brother was on the other side of the country, having fun and having a respectable job as a shop owner at 20, which angered their father as Seijuro’s grades had always been promising since a very young age. Now that he wasn’t living with them, the siblings communicated with letters (sometimes a phone call whenever dad wasn’t home). The older brother would send Momo and Isuzu tons of letters recounting exciting stories he managed to experience in his humble store. Isuzu was the one that answered for both of them usually.

His stories would always make them laugh, really, their brother was truly one of a kind. Just like Isuzu, Seijuro’s presence was very intense. He could light up any room with his charismatic (but dumb) self. He really wished he was here. He would know what to do. He was the only one who wouldn’t cease or even budge an eye at their old man.

Asking for a wish impossible to get granted didn’t really help his dad’s temper as the shouts continued, now with a hint of annoyance.

“I’ll go to see what it is” with a huff Momo left the garage and went inside the house leaving his worried sister behind.

His father made sure to straight-up glare the moment his poor son walked through the door. Typical.

His dad was sitting on the couch of the living room in an upright (and uptight) position. He was holding his daily newspaper and if Momo had to guess, the page he was reading was most likely about the gravest celebrity scandal that was currently going on. The man couldn’t live without some sort of drama in his life, now could he? Momo shuffled a bit with his legs, a clear sign of uncomfortable.

“Son, how are your grades coming along?”

Momo gulped. His old man had a solid presence. Him wearing the fancy suit that he always wore for work made Momo feel somewhat inferior. Like he wasn’t enough.

_He always felt inferior next to his father._

His icy glare made sure that the teen would not leave his spot.

“I’ve been getting 30s and 40s.”

Momo was not the brightest one in school. His grades were ‘slightly’ lower than average and would often skip class with a couple of colleagues who were notorious for causing trouble in the school campus. Momo would just go off with his bike though. Letting the cold wind guide him (his father didn’t need to know any of that though). He didn’t want the school to pressure him. He didn't want anyone to tell him what to do.

It’s not like his grades really mattered though, he didn’t want to pursue a high paying job such as a doctor or an attorney. He wanted to take things slow. Do what he wanted to do. But. He couldn’t have that, at least not in this house.

“You better get more than that in the next following tests if you want to go to college.”

Momo had to refrain from getting his voice out of hand. He felt his throat making a knot. “But I don’t-”

“Zip it. I will not tolerate having another son turn out a disappointment”

****

**October 26**

**12:03 PM**

**Momo's bedroom**

Momo had gotten out of the living room, feeling ultimately defeated. Fighting with his dad always made him leave weakly minded. Was it too hard to accept that there was more to life than college? It wasn't like Momo was planning on being homeless.

He hurried off to his bedroom (locking the door behind him) and looked at the mirror on the wall. His eyes resting on the boy in front of him. Staring at himself wasn't going to fill in any favors so he took a few more steps to his left and fell face forward to the small bed. In the midst of an empty mind, a forgotten belonging suddenly popped into his mind, and he checked his pockets.

Ah. The letter was still there. He wondered who it was from. He didn't receive that many letters, and when he did it was from his friends during summer vacation. Normally letters coming from Europe or the Bahamas ft. nice and cool stamps and postcards.

He opened it again and took a look at the writing. It was a simple but somehow beautiful handwriting; one you’d see in a graphic design booklet (Not that Momo ever read one but he felt that it would be something similar to this).

He figured he’d read it now, or else he’d forget about it.

_I found your name and address in an old motorcycle magazine. The magazine was from ‘Samezuka Rides’, the new release. Do you read it?_

_I have never been interested in motorcycles; however, the cover looked intriguing when Uncle gave it to me. He likes motorcycles, but mom thinks it is too much for me. I had never read a magazine solely about bikes, so it was a first._

_The more I looked through it, the more interesting it got. I thought that riding motorcycles was dangerous, but I now feel like the correct word for it would be adventurous. Seeing the articles, poems, and the readers’ letters made me smile. I may not know much about motors and such. However, your photos intrigued me._

_You travel throughout the cities freely whenever you feel like it, yes? Based on the magazine, the expression used would be touring, right? There were a lot of photos which you took in front of the beaches and restaurants. It must be nice being able to go wherever you want with just a motorcycle. Feeling the wind and breathing a wave of constant fresh air._

_I found your address and realized that you and I live somewhat close! I have probably seen you before on your motorcycle! What is the color of your motorcycle? So, I can wave next time I see you._

_I hope my letter finds you in good health._

_Kind regards,_

_Aiichiro Nitori_

Momo smiled. This Nitori guy seemed genuinely friendly. Momo felt calmer than he did before. Who’d have figured his lil’ trips to different corners of Japan would have some sort of impact on someone. He took the pictures for the magazine for a quick buck, but honestly, he now felt quite fulfilled with the thought of a stranger wanting to do the same because of him. 

Momo lifted his head in direction of his small desk. Should he write back?

Well, the answer to that would be yes.

He was curious to know more about this person. He wondered what he liked to do. He wondered what he did on his free time. He wondered if the person would like his reply.

He made way and sat down at his desk. His lucky pen in his hand (lucky because he managed to pass the school year thanks to it). His face was serious. What could he respond with? He had gotten letters and postcards from his friends when they went for vacations, but this was different. 

The person in question was a boy he had never met. This boy could very well be anyone. Did the boy have some sort of writing standard? Because if so, he would probably cringe while reading Momo’s terrible handwriting.

The pen started to move as previous accounts with his motorcycle began to flourish through his mind. Previous thoughts that were considered ridiculous by his parents were now actually being appreciated. He was glad that this guy seemed enthusiastic about motorcycles. He was glad that he had reached out.

_I read your letter, thanks._

_It was surprising to hear that someone noticed me and even bothered to write, I appreciate the thought._

_Yes, what I do is called touring, but honestly, for me, I feel like it is more than that. I can be free from my worries and just go wherever I want._

_My bike is a pop of cherry red._

_I hope you receive this letter and understand my handwriting,_

_Momo_

His eyes rested at what he had written. Was it good? Did it seem good? He wasn’t sure. But he figured he’d send it either way. Momo was never that concerned when it came to his writing skills however, this time, he became a little conscious. But, it wasn’t like he could come up with something better. He also took a mental note regarding his handwriting. It might not be readable, but it was the thought that counted, right? It was at least somewhat understandable? He did try after all.

He planned on asking his sister to put it in the postal service box the following morning.

When he did, she just nodded with a sly smirk. 

“Who was it from then?”

“You wouldn't know who even if I told you.”

“Pff, okay then.” She laughed. “Gou will be heartbroken to find out that you grew up!”

Momo felt his eyes roll as a response, he was happy though, despite the teasing. Someone was going to wave at him next time he decided to let go and be free.

_Someone would be waving with open arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at actually writing something somewhat decent. This will also be my first Momoai fic so I hope it's somewhat good! I'm not planning to make this very long so I will probably finish this in a couple of weeks! ♥♥♥


End file.
